Soirée arrosée
by Vampir-Kun
Summary: L'équipage de Luffy fête leurs victoire après leurs combat sur Thriller Bark. Zoro et Sanji font un gros rapprochement pendant leurs soirée. Zoro/Sanji SanZo Lemon, un peu de Luffy/Usopp.


Titre : Soirée arrosée

Pairing : Zoro/Sanji

Rating : M

Disclaimer : Eiichiro Oda est fabuleux, et le mérite des personnages est à lui!

Je vous avertis, c'est un Lemon contenant 2 hommes. Si vous aimer pas, passer votre chemin, sinon, il me fait plaisir d'accepter vos reviews!

* * *

**Soirée arrosée**

Si nous aurions été en plein milieu de la mer de tout les périls, nous aurions entendu une musique entrainante venant d'un équipage pirates dès plus spéciaux. Qui festoyaient leurs victoire, encore.

Leurs victoire contre un certain Gecko Moria, Capitaine Corsaire très crains.

Bien qu'ils avaient déjà fêter avec tout leurs amis sur Thriller Bark, ils étaient heureux de s'amuser et de _re-fêter _seulement l'équipage ensemble.

Puis, de toute façon, c'était un ordre donné par leur capitaine, on ne peux pas désobéir au capitaine! Vous voyez enfin de quel groupe il s'agit, et de quel capitaine? Monkey D. Luffy, le futur seigneur des pirates. Capitaine complètement loufoque et déjanté selon beaucoup de gens.

C'était ainsi que l'équipage au chapeau de paille dansaient, buvaient abondamment et s'amusaient comme des fous!

Brook, jouant de ses doigts squelettique sur le piano, exécutait des chansons tout aussi joyeuse les unes que les autres qui aurait fait danser un mort.

Le trio habituel dansaient et s'amusaient à se mettre des baguettes dans le nez... Luffy, Usopp et Chopper. Même si ils avaient tous l'air idiots, ils faisaient rire leurs camarades. Sauf peut-être Nami, qui désespérée par leurs comportement se reprit un au verre de vin, mais elle acquiesça tout de même un léger sourire. Elle n'aurait pas pu trouver meilleurs amis.

Notre cher cuisinier buvait verre de vodka par dessus verre de vodka. Riant et dansant entre le trio. Il était complètement saoul. Disons que tout le monde finalement avaient bu assez pour se sentir léger et heureux.

Sanji déboutonna sa chemise et la laissa tomber sur le sol.

- Hoooy.. Vous trouvez pas qu'il fait chaud?

- Sanji, tu est saoul! Alors, c'est pour ça que t'a chaud! Répondit un Usopp qui détachait les bretelles de sa salopette. Avant de se reprendre et de dire : Je ch'suis totalement saoul alors, fait tellement chaud!

- Ordre du capitaine!!! Tout le monde, trinquons! Cria Luffy.

Tout l'équipage prirent un verre et le vida d'un seul coup. Titubant légèrement.

Franky chantait des chansons ni queue ni tête en appuyant bien l'intonation sur les _Suuuupper!_

Le seul qui pensait ne jamais pouvoir être complètement saoul était Zoro, qui finalement l'était assez. Il se leva pour se dirigé la piste de danse. Trébuchant 2 fois en riant avant de venir danser, si on pouvait appeler cela de la danse. Il retirant son chandail en en le lançant on ne sais où, avant de venir se trémousser près de Sanji. Personne ne leur prêtaient attention, trop occupée à essayer de danser sans tomber ou bien de courir droit en suivant le rythme de la musique.

Zoro jeta un coup d'œil très prononcer sur Sanji, le dévorant des yeux, détaillant son torse blanc et finement musclé. Ses cheveux blond quelque peu décoiffer, cachant encore son œil gauche. Ses jambes, mince, fine et pourtant si fortement musclées bouger sous le rythme de la musique. Sous son nombril, il pouvait distinguer une fine ligne de poil qui allait se perdre plus bas.

- Oy Love-Cook.

- Mamo... Imaro... J'ai oublier.

- Marimo? Rectifia Zoro souriant énormément.

- C'est ça! Approuva Sanji en lui donnant une claque sur l'épaule.

Zoro s'approcha de l'oreille du cuisinier et lui murmurra tout de même assez fort à cause de la musique :

- Tu est bandant.

Seigneur, Zoro n'en revenait même pas lui même d'avoir dit ça à voix haute. Mais, il était tellement heureux, avec tout cet alcool. Plus rien n'importais vraiment, puis, bon sang qu'il trouvait ce cuisinier sexy! Surtout ce soir en fait, torse nu et un peu en sueur, saoul et riant.

Sanji le regarda souriant comme un idiot et vint mettre ses mains sur les hanches de Zoro.

- Montre moi ça, tête d'algues. Dit Sanji en collant son bassin sur celui de son camarade tout en dansant sensuellement. Riant en voyant Zoro rougir et le regard perdu qui lui lançait.

- C'est toi qui à commencer, tête de thé vert, puis même si est totalement à l'opposer du corps d'une femme, savais tu que tu m'excite.

Zoro souria bêtement avant de, lui aussi, danser voluptueusement tout contre Sanji. Ils se touchaient, se frôlaient devant toute l'équipage, sans se soucier de rien.

Le cuisinier agaça les pectoraux de Zoro en titillant ses mamelons. Il l'entendit soupirer plus fort que normal.

Sanji sourit à pleine dents, comme un idiot et fit reculer l'épéiste jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dos contre un mur. Plus loin de la piste de danse.

Avant de l'embrasser langoureusement dans le cou.

Le sabreur aimait le traitement qu'il recevait, sentir les baiser appuyé du love-Cook, ses mordillements le rendais cinglé. Il clos ses yeux et entrouvrit la bouche en chuchotant faiblement :

- ..sse mm...

Sanji arrêta son petit traitement de torture et approcha son oreille un peu plus près, pas sûr si Zoro lui parlait ou gémissait tout bas.

- Embrasse-moi...

Le chef cuisinier sourit, Zoro n'était finalement pas une grosse brute sans cœur et sans émotion. Le voyant ainsi, les yeux clos, gémissant faiblement et rougissant à souhait qui lui demandais timidement de l'embrasser. Irrésistible.

Ne pouvant tenir plus longtemps, il se colla lascivement sur son corps, le caressa encore, descendant sa main sous la ceinture de son compagnon de combat et appuya légèrement sur l'érection naissante qui se trouvais là. Ce qui fit rouvrir les yeux de Zoro.

- Annh... ... N'étant finalement pas capable de prononcer une phrase cohérente, Zoro posa l'une de ses mains sur la chute de reins du blond et l'autre derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui, sans pour autant l'embrasser. Son bassin se pressa un peu plus sur cette mains joueuse qui taquinait son membre prisonnier de ses vêtements.

Ils se regardèrent fixement, tout en se caressant avec envie. Ils se sourirent avec un regard de défi, comme toujours, mais avec quelque chose en plus. Sanji retira sa main et vint coller son bassin sur celui de Zoro, faisant toucher leur virilité au travers de leur vêtements. L'épéiste gémit un peu plus fort que le blond, attirant ainsi tout les regard de leurs compagnons.

Sanji ne pu lui résister plus longtemps et fondit sur ses lèvres. L'embrassant avec fougue faisant gémir Zoro tout contre ses lèvres, avalant ses soupirs et Zoro faisait de même avec les siens. Leurs langues menèrent un ballet luxurieux avec fougue.

- Dite, qu'est-ce que Sanji et Zoro font.. Ils ils....

- Usopp! Ils s'embrasse! Tu est jaloux?!

- Non... C'est que se .. Sont 2 hommes... Je n'est jamais... Je...

- Et alors!? On s'en fou! Cria Luffy, riant et titubant avant de venir devant Usopp pour appuyé ses mains sur ses épaules et de l'embrasser maladroitement.

- Luf.. Luffy!!!

Usopp trop choquer pour le repousser resta de marbre. Il sentait Luffy lècher et mordiller ses lèvres, quémandant l'entré. Usopp ferma délicatement les yeux avant de légèrement ouvrir ses lèvres pour permettre à la langue de son capitaine rencontrer la sienne.

Il rougit faiblement, avant de répondre lui aussi au baiser de Luffy. C'était plutôt plaisant finalement, il prit Luffy par la taille avant de répondre sincèrement au baiser de chapeau de paille.

Quand ils relevèrent les yeux, ils virent que Sanji et Zoro avaient disparu.

- Aller Usopp! Vient, on danse!

Le canonnier haussa les épaules, rougissant encore un peu, avant de retourner danser comme un fou en s'écriant :

- J'ai tellement chaud! J'aime l'alcool!!!

* * *

Plus loin sur le bateau, dans la vigie, deux hommes s'embrassaient avec passion. Un certain blond était étendu sur le sol et un bretteur le couvrait de tendre et fiévreuse caresses. Sanji écartait ses jambes pour laisser Zoro s'installer et ils appuyaient leurs érections l'une contre l'autre, en faisant des mouvement saccader de va et viens.

Le cuisinier gémir lamentablement, un cris peu viril, tout en regardant Zoro dans les yeux.

- Sanji, tu m'excite tellement...

- C'est réciproque marimo...Anhh. Mmah...

Zoro déboutonna le pantalon du cuisinier et le retira rapidement, le laissant en boxer. Il voulu faire de même avec le sien, mais deux mains se posa sur les siennes.

- Laisse moi te débarrasser de ces vêtements inutiles mon cher.

Zoro sourit et laissa le cuisinier s'occuper de le dévêtir. Il le vit détacher son pantalon, avant de le retirer et ainsi que son boxer par la même occasion.

Le blond paru satisfait par le membre gonflé de plaisir de son camarade et inversa les positions, couchant l'épéiste sur le sol. Il se débarrassa rapidement de son sous-vêtement avant de venir embrasser Zoro qui n'était pas rester inactif et frôlais lubriquement les fesses du blond. Les massant, venant titiller son intimité de ses doigts.

Quand leurs deux érections nu se touchèrent l'une contre l'autre, ils gémir en concert, sensuellement ils continuais de s'agacer.

Sanji n'avait jamais eu d'expérience avec un homme, il n'y avait jamais pensée non plus et Zoro remettait tout en cause, il avait toujours été attirer par lui. Il s'était déjà surpris à l'observé plus que nécessaire pendant que celui-ci s'entrainait, couvert de sueur, les muscles en action. Tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était d'aller l'embêter pour avoir son attention.

Zoro sur le dos, ouvrit lentement ses jambes pour permettre plus de contact de leur virilité. Doucement, Sanji pinça affectueusement l'un des mamelons de Zoro.

- Ahnnn... Oui...

Adorable et excitant ce bretteur. Sanji adorait.

Zoro aimait ça, et il le démontrait en gémissant sous les assaut de son cuisinier.

Nonchalamment le dit cuisinier descendit son autre main jusqu'à leurs membre, les glissant ensemble, avant d'aller effleurer l'intimité de Zoro.

L'épéiste pris peur un peu. Il n'allait pas se laisser dominer par ce cuisto. Surtout pas. Il se dégagea un peu.

- Love-Cook... Je ne crois pas que..

Le blond bougeait lascivement ses hanches contre le bassin de Zoro, essayant de lui faire perdre la tête.

- ... Je n'est jamais..

- Laisse moi te faire plaisir.

- C'est la première fois que...

- Tu est comme un aphrodisiaque pour moi...

- Ce n'est pas une bonne...

Sa phrase mourut quand Sanji inséra un doigt en lui.

- Ahnn. hnnnm Idiot... Retire le...

Le cuisinier vint repincer l'un des mamelon du bretteur avec son autre main, sans pour autant retirer son doigt. Débutant de petit mouvement de rotation avant de rajouter un second doigt.

- Mmnhh. Nnh..a.. Arrête...

- Shhhh... Zoro tu est tellement désirable, séduisant, j'aime te voir ainsi, tu est tellement obscène.

- ...Nnn

Tout ce que lui disait ce foutu blond l'enflammait de plus en plus. Ses mamelon qui étaient tourmenter sous les assaut de Sanji. Il n'aurait jamais penser être sensible de cet endroit, pourtant, il en redemandait encore en gémissant, plus fort. Sa verge frottant contre sa consœur et _ses _doigt en lui, il aimait tellement ça.

Zoro se cambra légèrement le dos, écartant d'avantage les cuisses, détournant son regard de celui de Sanji.

Le cuisinier n'en revenait pas, Zoro l'excitait tellement, placer ainsi, les cuisses écarter en tout abandon, les lèvres entrouverte et gonflé par les baiser qui laissait passer de petit gémissement adorable, ses yeux qui fuyait son regard, son ventre qui se contractait laissant paraitre ses muscles.

- Regarde moi... tu aime ça. Chuchota le cuisinier en ponctuant chaque mot d'un mouvement rapide avec ses doigt.

L'escrimeur obéi, il le regarda et ne pu s'empêcher de lui saisir la nuque pour l'embrasser avec ardeur. Il souffla tout contre sa bouche :

- Ahnn ahnn... Oui, Plus...

- Dit que tu aime ça, et je vais t'en donner plus.

- ... Je... J'aime ça, seigneur, s'il te plait...

- C'est si gentiment demander.

Sanji retira rapidement ses doigt avant de positionner son membre devant l'entrée plus que préparé de Zoro.

Il caressa de son gland l'anneau de chair avant de s'enfoncer en Zoro avec une lenteur folle.

- Oui... Ahnn.. Sanji..

- Mmaw.. Zoro.. Nnm..

Sanji se retira avant de pénétré de nouveau l'épéiste et d'imbriquer un rythme passionner. Il mis l'une de ses mains sur le côté de Zoro et l'autre alla se perdre sur le torse du bretteur pour fondre en caresse. Sanji aimait être doux, romantique.

La sensation de pénétré son compagnon était tellement jouissif. Jamais il n'aurait cru cela possible. Il poussa des soupirs remplis de luxure. Amorçant une cadence plus rapide, en n'agrippant l'une des jambes de Zoro pour la lever et venir mettre son mollet sur son épaule.

- Ahhn Aahh.. Mmmmm...

On ne pouvait plus distinguer lequel des deux pirates gémissait. L'épéiste mouvait son bassin de tout les côtés, agrippant la nuque de Sanji pour venir l'embrasser avec ivresse.

Sanji prit le membre de Zoro en mains et imposa le même rythme saccadé que les vas et viens de sa verge qui heurtais la prostate malmenée de l'épéiste.

- Sanji, continu... Ahhnn Encore...

- Annh Zoro...

Après quelque brutal et rude coup de reins, Sanji se déversa en Zoro qui lui aussi ne pu résister plus longtemps et de répandit en long jet sur son propre torse.

Ils restèrent ainsi encore quelque temps, profitant de leurs jouissance. Retrouvant un rythme régulier.

Sanji se retira de Zoro, ce qui lui soutira un gémissement, de même pour son amant, avant d'étirer son bras et d'attraper un vêtement quelconque, puis le passa sur le torse du bretteur. Essuyant la semence de celui-ci, et jeta l'habit plus loin.

Sanji souria à Zoro avant de venir l'embrasser tendrement alors que celui ci le caressa amoureusement avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Les deux s'endormir quelques temps plus tard, entrelacés.

* * *

Le lendemain, le soleil se levait difficilement au travers des quelques nuages qui faisait office d'ombre pour nos chers camarades.

- J'ai mal à la tête...

- J'ai mal au...

Zoro se remémora la soirée plus qu'agitée. Sanji le prenant fougueusement en le regardant, il avait été si vigoureux et excitant... Son regard bleu avait été si envoûtant et profond, il se rappelle des gouttes de sueur qui perlait sur le front du blond, collant sa chevelure, et le froncement de sourcil quand il entamait un mouvement brusque et passionné.

- Sanji...

- Mm?

- Tu te rappelle de la soirée d'hier...?

- Idiot, j'étais saoul. Tu pense que je m'en rappelle.

Zoro ouvrit les yeux un peu plus grand, alors... Il était le seul à se souvenir de ce qui c'était passer... Il était tellement... Désillusionner, il avait cru que c'était peu être plus qu'une partie de jambes en l'air... Ça avait été la première fois qu'il ...

Sanji le coupa dans ses pensées en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue.

- Que..?

- J'aime beaucoup t'agacer.

- Alors... Tu te souviens?

- Viens m'embrasser, tête de thé vert. Bien sur, comment pourrais-je oublier.

Zoro sourit naïvement puis vint l'embrasser, et le mordit.

- Aie!

- J'aime te provoquer.

Sanji ne pu s'empêcher de rire discrètement.

Ce n'était que le début d'une longue histoire.

* * *

Plus bas à la cuisine, l'équipage déjeunait ou plutôt dînait vu l'heure tardive ou ils s'étaient réveillés. Un diner simple. Céréales. Pour cause, un cuisto absent.

- Où sont Zoro et Sanji?

- Usopp, tu veux que je te montre ce qu'il on fait hier!?

Le canonnier ne pu s'empêcher de bégayer devant la réponse de Luffy, car oui, il savait ce qu'ils avaient fait... Ils n'avaient pas été très discret.

- Je.. Que...

- Je blague Usopp! Je sais pas où ils peuvent être... Je sais juste que... C'est bon des céréales.. Si je rajoute de la viande dans le lait? Mmm... C'est super bon! Vous devriez tous essayer. Oh et au fait Usopp, tu embrasse bien! J'ai bien aimer moi!

Usopp gêner par l'attitude niais et innocente de son capitaine baragouina quelque chose du genre que c'était évident puisqu'il est le valeureux capitaine Usopp et qu'il lui enseignerait si l'occasion se présenterait.

La porte s'ouvrir sur une tête blonde, et l'autre verte.

- Désoler du retard...

- Où vous étiez? Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez?

- On... Euh

Sanji ne savait pas quoi répondre, tout le monde les observaient curieux. Franky, Robin, Nami, Chopper, Brook, Usopp et Luffy.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on faisait? Mais, rien!

Répondit Zoro avant de rouler une pelle magistrale à Sanji et de se retourner pour finalement dire :

- Je vais prendre une douche.

Laissant le cuisto, seul, devant leurs camarades qui commencèrent à lui poser des questions, embarrassante pour certaine, idiote venant que quelque uns.

On n'entendit crier, de l'autre côté de la porte.

- Ooy, j'aurais besoin d'aide aussi.

Sanji sourit de toute ses dents, s'excusa et alla rejoindre son épéiste préférer, non pas sans avoir administrer un coup de pied hallucinant sur son capitaine pour le fait d'avoir fouiller dans la réserve de nourriture.

* * *

Verdict?

Pour ma part, j'adore Zoro et Sanji! Alors, c'est évident que j'ai baver en écrivant cette histoire. Puis, je trouve Usopp adorable, je n'est pas pu m'empêcher de faire un peu de Luffy/Usopp.

J'espère que vous avez appréciez! N'hésiter pas à mettre des commentaires!


End file.
